Speak now, or not!
by RJ58k
Summary: Sam and Dean have stumbled upon a case- a murder at a wedding. The only problem is, that it's an Indian Wedding- more like a week long party. Not quite sure of how to proceed in their investigation amidst all the madness, they meet someone who might be just more helpful than they estimate.
1. Best Man Duties

It was 4.30 in the afternoon_._ The mansion was bustling with noise. Trays of food, boxes of champagne and hundreds of bouquets were being taken out to the enormous front lawn by waiters in white suits, where tonight's reception was to be held. The madness of a party was in two hours, and their college buddies were about to arrive in five. There were over a hundred guests _staying_ in the house and the guest house. The total guest list comprised 450 people, and Lord only knew how the actual wedding ceremony was going to go down.

Frank checked his watch as he monitored the butlers, who were clearing the parking areas for guests' cars. He sighed. Best man duties were bad enough as it is, and this new added responsibility of making sure that no one would wake Josh up before 5, was giving him anxiety. The selfish bastard refused to wake up on time, even on his bachelor's party. Freaking power nap.

"Frank!" Josh's mom, Helen called out, who was dressed in a peach colored Sari- off to yet another ceremonial party, "Sweetheart, where is that friend of yours? Your limo is here!"

"Uh...He is dressing up. Don't worry Helen. He'll be down in a minute." Frank lied. " In fact I'll go get him!"

"Uh huh. Well tell your little buddy there, that Rhea isn't going to wait for him, on the actual day." She scowled at him, as he walked out of there hurriedly, cursing Josh under his breath.

The mansion belonged to Rhea's grandfather who had been stationed with the British troops back in the Second World War, and had therefore been given temporary relief in the US after the war had ended. He had been offered permanent citizenship for his excellent services alongside the US army but had denied the offer at the time, until he was stationed there again during Cold War as an Indian spokesperson in the 1950's at the UN conference. That's where he had met his wife. Fallen in love and got married. After retiring from the UN services, the both of them had made it big in the growing IT sectors.

Rhea's father Kishore and mom Anna had been surgeons by profession. Anna often joked that Rhea was the black sheep of the family- when she'd chosen literature over science. So it had come as a real surprise to them, when she'd introduced Josh- a medical student- as her boyfriend, the summer she returned from Yale in her junior year.

After being hugged and kissed by several of Josh's family members and college mates who had just arrived and who he hadn't seen in a while, Frank finally managed to reach the room where he and Josh had slept the night. He checked his watch. It was five minutes to five. He took a deep breath and walked in.

Josh was sleeping, obviously-his face covered by the blanket. Surprisingly, there was no snoring. _Good for Ree, _Frank thought as he chuckled and moved towards Josh.

"Josh. Last few nights of freedom, bro. Wake up! It's almost five." Frank shook him hard. Nothing seemed to be working.

_Alright, I'm going to do this the Yale style,_ Frank thought as he walked towards the bathroom and filled the bucket with cold water. He snickered as he poured the bucket of water over him.

When Josh still didn't wake up, he grabbed hold of his blanket and yanked it off him.

Blood and water, now all mixed together flowed down the perfectly white sheets onto the teak flooring, as Frank's scream echoed along the halls.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**So. The Mark of Cain plot is probably the most interesting plotline in Supernatural in the last few years. I was initially hesitant to post this story, but I have some great ideas for its development.**

**Indian Wedding, you ask? Well, they are probably the most fun weddings you'll ever witness. It's a week long party of games,booze and traditions. I'll try to include some of those in.**

**Also, mythology. Hindu Mythology, to be particular. It is so very vast! I am hopelessly in love with Greek mythology via Percy Jackson. So it seems only fair to exploit my own roots! **

**Also watch out for the next few chapters. Dean might just find the cure he's looking for, along with someone very interesting.**


	2. Donald Duck's Doughnuts

"Sammy, take a look at this," Dean yelled from the other side of the bunker, his footsteps echoing along the long hallway, as he moved- rather slowly. Sam, quickly closed the search tabs on his laptop and resumed his paused video- turning up the volume to the maximum- while wearing his headphones- causing the mighty moose to jump a little in his chair. Luckily, Dean hadn't noticed. He was too busy balancing his laptop -in his hands- and a box of doughnuts-scrunched up between his neck and safely secured by the end of his chin- walking with bent knees, hips...never mind. The correct way to multitask, of course. Sam sighed and placed his headphones on the table, observing his brother's antics.

"You could just carry the laptop and the box in either hands, you know." Sam commented.

Dean paused, considered that for a moment and said, " You could just shut your face, you know."

Sam rolled his eyes as Dean placed his laptop on the table, already half way through opening the box of doughnuts, " Alright Donald Duck, what's up?"

Ignoring his statement completely, Dean pointed to the screen of his laptop, as he bit off a large chunk of doughnut. The headline on the site read, '**BUTLER FOUND MURDERED IN THE PATEL MANSION.'**

And it continued:

**'A horrible incident has destroyed what seemed to be Miss Rhea Patel's glamorous wedding soiree. Patel- daughter of Mr Kishore Patel and wife Anna, the owners of M.C.O- was distraught and shaken as wedding guests were being temporarily moved into hotels, for the sake of a murder investigation that happened last evening. The victim, a Paul Sercause, was found murdered- as in brutally stabbed, several times, on several parts of his body. Now here's the interesting- or strange- part. He was found by best man Mr Frank Zerr, in the groom's bed. In his bed! Who Mr Frank mistook to be Josh- the groom and a tired Second year resident, who had been working the previous night,was actually Mr Paul. In fact Frank, was so in shock that he refused to cooperate with the police, for many an hour.**

**A police official confirmed that the wedding or any of its ceremonies shall not be compromised, as police squads will be placed at the mansion, for safety purposes. The bride and groom are especially worried. The whispers in the wind say that the butler had simply been-well, slept- in the wrong place at the wrong time, and that the attack was meant for Josh. Taking all of this into consideration, this glamorous Indian Wedding that the tabloids had reported and made a fuss over, has certainly lost all its shine.**

**Interrogation between butlers and the other wait staff is no success. The guests, too, are being asked about their whereabouts- causing unnecessary panic.**

**The police report confirms, that Frank entered the murder scene at 4.55pm, he tried to wake-who he believed was sleeping- only to receive the shock of his life. CSU sweeped the place, and found heavy traces of ferric oxide, sulphur and metal.**

**Autopsy report suggests murder weapon was more or less of a sword or a blade- rusted pretty badly. APB's on possible suspects are out, security is on high alert, and hopefully the raging maniac can be caught soon. Find more updates right here."**

Sam finished reading the report, as he pondered over the sheer strangeness of this situation," Okay, stabbed to death, traces of sulphur, blade..sounds like our kind of thing. Demon? But, since when do demons stab multiple times? Maybe someone made a deal to have Josh killed? Maybe, like the report said, the butler was in the wrong place? And where was Josh when all of this happened?"

Dean mumbled unclear words, as Sam waited for him to finish his doughnut. Dean finally said, "I don't know. But whatever this is, is definitely our kind of thing. If it is after Josh, we have to be there ,man. We can stop it. Besides demon sightings in that area have been rather high, these last weeks. We're bound to find a case somewhere. We'll claim this one on the hunter radar- I have to work before I..." He said looking at his Marked arm.

Sam was not one to argue, at least about this. He too, felt the unbelievable urge to go out there and hunt. Hunt- like they did in the good old days. No Mark, no possession, no trials. No nothing. Just two brothers traveling road to road, city to city, doing what they know best. Besides killing something out there, was much better than going through the same Men of Letters' files over and over, until he felt like pulling his pretty hair off of his scalp.

"Okay. Lets leave in an hour." Sam said, as Dean looked at him skeptically.

"Really? You agreed that easily? No, no, no. What's the solo mission you've secretly undertaken, genius?" Dean accused him.

"Nothing! Look man, I believe in you. You won't go off. I won't let you. Besides, we both need fresh air and change of scenery."

Dean, still dubious, agreed half heartedly, and went away to pack.

Sam reopened his laptop and search history.

_Cain and Colette_

_Cain and Lucifer_

_Curse Removal: the art of soul searching and cleansing_

_._

_._

_._

_ ._

_Cain kills Abel._

With a gulp, he pressed delete.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey!**

**2nd update. Hopefully I'll get time and update frequently.**

**Alyssa- Dude, thank you for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Pm, reviews are all welcomed!**

**Hugs, y'all.**


End file.
